¡Quiero una mascota!
by Naileben
Summary: ¿Que clase de mascota puedes esperarte cuando tienes a Shredder como padre?


PIRAÑAS

Una oleada de calor golpeaba Japón con temperaturas extremadamente elevadas. En el centro de Tokio, concretamente en uno de los edificios mas altos e importantes de la ciudad, el calor no era impedimento para que una niña de onze años descansara tras su entrenamiento.

Aunque estaba cansada, también estaba increíblemente aburrida. Jamás había tenido ningún amigo con el que jugar, pues tenia un maestro particular que le enseñaba todas las materias sin tener que salir de la comodidad de su casa, así que jamás había ido al colegio ni conocido niños cercanos a su edad, y las veces que su padre se tomaba el dia libre lo dedicaba a descansar, pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, eran las que el importante magnate llevaba a su hija al parque o a una feria.

Sentía que necesitaba alguien en quien poder confiar, un amigo fiel que estuviese con ella a las buenas y a las malas. (…)¡Eso era! ¡Necesitaba una mascota!

Como el mono del niño de esa serie de TV, Marco. En la serie, Marco tenia un mono llamado Amedio, y le acompañaba en su viaje desde Italia hasta Argentina porque Marco quería encontrar a su madre.

Ella también querría encontrar a su madre… Aunque eso era imposible. Según su padre, Tang-shen estaba muerta, y un tal Hamato Yoshi fue su verdugo.

Sentía un vacío en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en su madre. Ni si quiera la conocía, pero estaba completamente segura de que si la tuviera junto a ella, todo seria mucho mejor.

Pero ella no debía pensar en eso. El pasado, pasado estaba y además, ella no quería un mono como el de Marco, ella quería un perro.

A través de internet, había visto multitud de mascotas, pero todos los perros que había visto le encantaban, fuera cual fuera su raza.

Con paso decidido, la niña se encaminó hacia el despacho de su padre, dispuesta a conseguir su objetivo de una vez por todas.

Una vez delante de la enorme puerta, picó un par de veces. Nadie le contestaba así que picó otra vez. ¿Por qué no le contestaba? Sabia de sobras que su padre se encontraba en la habitación. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta.

-¿Padre?- dijo, esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué quieres niña?- esa contestación le dio a entender que no estaba de muy buen humor, pero eso no impediría su cometido.

-¿Porqué no contestabas si sabias que estaba llamando?- dijo la pequeña , con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Has venido para decirme esto o tienes algo mas importante que aportar?- le dijo el mas mayor, con cara de haberse comido un limón.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas…- después de esa contestación, vacilaba ante la posible respuesta de su padre, pero por nada del mundo eso impediría que consiguiera su tan ansiada mascota- … Quiero un perro.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, Karai. No quiero ningún tipo de mascotas, y aún menos un perro pulgoso.- dijo cortante.

-¡Pero…!- Karai no tuvo tiempo a contestar, su padre prosiguió.

-Nada de peros ni de perros. He dicho no y es que no. – ante la decisión de su padre, la niña cruzó los brazos.

-¡No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no tenga una mascota!

Karai le aguantó la mirada a Shreeder sin pestañear ni un segundo.

-Has heredado la cabezonería de tu madre, por lo que veo…-dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa torcida. Sintió una oleada de calor al oír mencionar a su madre. En ocasiones, pensaba que la mujer era lo único que la ligaba a su padre. – Está bien. Tendrás tu mascota.

Sintió una alegría enorme al oír eso- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias!

Iba a abrazarlo, pero el hombre la apartó.- Sí, sí, está bien. Ahora Déjame trabajar.

Los días fueron pasando, y el lunes por la tarde, Shreeder llamó a su hija.

-Su padre le reclama, señorita- le dijo la sirvienta. Se llamaba Nany, y la había acompañado desde que ella tenia memoria.

-Nany, llámame por mi nombre. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates de "señorita". Así es como me llama mi padre cuando me regaña.

La mujer sonrió- De acuerdo, Karai. En ese caso, tu padre te llama. Està en su despacho.

La mas pequeña giró los ojos- ¿Dónde si no?

Con paso impaciente fue hacia el despacho. ¡Por fín la espera habría merecido la pena!

Entró en la habitación directamente, sin llamar a la puerta. A simple vista no se veía ningún perro ni ninguna jaula donde guardarlo. ¿Estaría en otra sala?

-¿A caso te he educado para entrar a los sitios sin llamar a la puerta?- dijo fríamente.

-N-no… Lo siento- se apresuró en decir la niña, cabizbaja.

-Bah, da igual. Karai, acércate. – el miedo desapareció de golpe y fue substituido por la ilusión- Hace unos días me pediste una mascota…- dijo, haciéndose de rogar.

-Ajá- dijo la niña, impaciente.

-Aquí están.

La niña se sintió confundida. Dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, y estaba igual que siempre. ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa?

-Dijiste que querías una mascota, ¿no? – El hombre señaló un pequeño detalle de la estancia que se le había pasado por alto: una pequeña pecera de cristal situada justo al lado de los acuarios que formaban las paredes de la habitación.- Ya tienes un nuevo par de amigos.

Se acercó con cautela a la pecera en cuestión. Dentro había dos… ¿Peces?

Los miró mas de cerca para cerciorarse si algo tan feo como _eso_ podía ser uno de los hermosos pececitos de colores que la pantalla de su ordenador le había mostrado.

Sin tener tiempo a siquiera olerlos, uno de ellos se le lanzó a la nariz, mordiéndola con unos dientes que a su parecer eran prácticamente cuchillas.

-¡Papá!- el hombre ni se inmutó- ¡Papá, el pez me ha mordido!

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la niña.

-Eso- le dijo con arrogancia- te pasa por meter las narices demasiado hondo.- Le arrancó el pez de la nariz con brusquedad y lo devolvió a la pecera- Si nadas entre pirañas, mas de una morderá. Recuérdelo, _señorita_.

Oh, no. El "señorita". Como no se fuera rápido de allí tendría problemas mas graves que dos pirañas conviviendo con ella. Sin articular palabra, cogió la pecera y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

De a veces no entendía a su padre. ¿Qué narices le había hecho ella para que le diera pirañas asesinas? ¡No pedia mas que un amigo!

Aunque… Por mucho que se quejara, ningún hombre iba a emerger de las alcantarillas diciendo ser su padre cómo por arte de magia ni iba a llevarle a un lugar lleno de niños con los que poder jugar. Era mejor conformarse con los juguetes que tenia, esperar a hacerse suficientemente mayor como para irse de casa y formar una nueva vida.

¡Pero es que era injusto! ¡Ella sólo tenia onze años! No quería tener que preocuparse de alimentar a dos pirañas asesinas; simplemente quería un amigo con el que poder jugar, ya fuera humano, perro, pato o incluso tortuga. Cual quiera que no quisiera atentar contra su existencia le valía.

Y lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho para vengarse por molestarle mientras estaba en su despacho. Por cierto, ¿Qué demonios hacía allí que fuese tan secreto? ¡Ni que estuviera planeando un asesinato!

De repente sintió un dolor agudo por debajo del estomago, en el bajo vientre. No le dio importancia: últimamente, cada vez que se enfadaba por algo le daban esos dolores y se le pasaban al cabo de un rato.

Pero este no se le pasaba: aumentaba. Ahora le dolían también las pierna, se sentía muy débil y se estaba comenzando a marear.

Sólo dios sabe porque, al final decidió ir al baño. Tal vez había comido algo en mal estado.

Sentarse en el retrete le dolió horrores, pero se quedó helada al ver su ropa interior.

-¡NAAANYYY!- gritó asustada.

La niñera acudió de prisa, algo asustada.- ¿Pasa algo, señ… Perdón, Karai?

-Na-Nany…-dijo casi llorando- Me… Me e-estoy… Desangrando.

-¿Qué?- al principio no lo entendía, pero enseguida comprendió.-Oh, ya entiendo. No te asustes, ya sabes que es algo natural.

La cara de Karai era un mapa- ¡¿NATURAL?! ¡¿SANGRAR _POR AQUÍ_ ES NATURAL?!

La niñera la miró sorprendida- ¿A caso tu padre no te ha hablado de esto?

-N-no…- dijo sintiéndose culpable por no saberlo.

-En ese caso, debería… Aunque no sé si yo soy la persona mas indicada… ¡Demonios! ¿Tu profesor no te ha hablado de ello en clase de biología?

-No… El cuerpo humano toca a finales de curso-le explica

-En fin… Pues veras…- Nany iba a comenzar su explicación. La mujer ya contaba con tres hijas mas en casa, por lo tanto no era novedad para ella.

-¡Espera!- le cortó la mas pequeña- Primero prefiero cambiarme de ropa…

-De acuerdo. Ponte esto.- le dio una especie de… Pañal… envuelto con un plástico rosa… Y por si fuera poco se enganchaba.

-¿Qué…?- Karai no pudo acabar de preguntar.

-Tú solo úsalo. Esperaré fuera- se despidió con una sonrisa amable.

Karai hizo lo indicado y fue al encuentro de su niñera.

-¿Ya estas lista?- la niña asintió- Karai, esto que te esta pasando…

La cuidadora le explicó todo lo necesario, mientras la mas pequeña atendía.

-¿Así que todas las mujeres sangran?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Una vez al mes- le explica.

A Karai se le cayó el alma al suelo.- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Tendré que aguantar esto todos los meses de mi vida? ¡Si apenas puedo moverme!

-A cambio podras tener hijos.- dice, intentando convencerla- Yo he tenido 5 hijos, y puedo decirte que es lo mas bonito que hay en el mundo.

-Ahhh…- dijo pensativa- Entonces vale.

-Deberías decírselo a tu padre. Creo que debería saberlo.- le insistió la niñera.

-¡No!- dijo apresuradamente- No creo que le importe, además… Hoy no esta de humor.

-Pero Karai, ¡Te has convertido en mujer! Seguro que si no se lo dices se enfadará aún mas.

La sola idea de que su padre estuviera aún mas enfadado le causaba escalofríos. ¡Ahora habían sido pirañas! ¿A la próxima qué? ¿Le lanzaria a los tiburones?

-Sí…- dijo indecisa.- Creo que será lo mejor.

Con la cabeza baja y paso se dirigió a la puerta del despacho, pero justo cuando iba a llamar, pensó en ir al baño antes.

Simplemente se sentó en el retrete e intento tranquilizarse un poco. ¡Tan solo era su padre! ¡No la mataría por eso! (…) ¿O puede que sí?

¡No!¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué tipo de cosas pensaba? ¡Nadie mata así porque si!

Sin muchos ánimos se dirigió al despacho, y esta vez llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa- una voz cansada y algo furiosa le respondió.- ¿Otra vez aquí? Habla.

-Pues…- se comenzó a explicar como pudo- Esta mañana… em…. Nany ha dicho que lo querrías saber… Pero…

-No tengo todo el dia, niña- le dio cortante- Si es culpa de la criada la despido y se acabó. Tengo trabajo.

-¡No!¡No es culpa de Nany, ella no ha hecho nada!- se apresuró en decir. "_Pero que tontos llegan a ser los hombres_" pensó- Ella… Me dijo que… Que ya era una mujer.

-Niña, basta de bromas. Sé de sobras que esa vieja es una mujer. ¿A caso pretendes tomarme el pelo?- cada vez estaba mas enfadado.

Karai soltó un bufido de desesperación. ¡Esto ya le costaba bastante, no era necesario ponérselo mas difícil aún!

-¡QUE NO! ¡La mujer soy yo!- le acabó gritando.

-¡NO ME GRITES!- rugió Shreeder, dando un golpe a la mesa.

Ahora sí que estaba enfadada. ¿De verdad le estaba pasando esto a ella?

-¿Y no tienes nada mejor que decirle a tu hija cuando se ha convertido en una mujer que un "No me grites"?- le preguntó, aún sabiendo las consequencias que eso conllevaría.

-Hmm….-el hombre se quedó pensativo- ¿Así que quieres que te diga algo mas?

-Sí, seria de ayuda- le miró molesta.

-Pues… No te acerques a los tiburones. Huelen la sangre a quilómetros.

Karai se quedó en blanco. De repente, los tiburones que había en el enorme acuario de la habitación no le parecían tan simpáticos.

-¿¡QUE NO ME ACERQUE A LOS TIBURONES!? Yo me estoy desangrando… ¿!Y TU ME DICES QUE NO ME ACERQUE A LOS TIBURONES!?

-Tampoco te acerques a tus pirañas… No matan, pero se vuelven mas agresivas si hay sangre cerca.

Dicho esto, se levanto de su asiento y salió de la estancia, mientras la niña aún asimilaba el mas que inútil consejo de su padre.

**Comentad si os ha gustado, disgustado, aburrido, divertido, entristecido… **

**¡Todo es bienvenido!**

**Naileben cambio y corto.**


End file.
